dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred Spirits
"Kindred Spirits" is the thirty-seventh episode of Danny Phantom. Overview Danny meets his mysterious cousin Danielle, who possesses the same ghost powers as he does. Unknown to him, she is a prototype ghost clone created by Vlad as a part of his plan to capture Danny in order to make a perfect clone of him. Episode Recap Vlad studies recordings of Danny Phantom during his battles with Valerie. He has his Maddie program analyze the data, which concludes that Vlad cannot complete his experiment without a mid-morph sample. Three containment chambers behind Vlad open, revealing three different ghosts: one wearing a bed sheet, one that looks like a grey Frankenstein monster, and one a tiny green blob. He sends them all to find Danny. Sam and Tucker are at a mini golf course, wondering where Danny is. Danny shows up and pulls a prank on Tucker by making Tucker's golf ball intangible. Sam and Tucker get angry with him for being late, to which Danny begins to tell a wild story involving the "Ghost King," but quickly admits he really just overslept. This annoys Sam and Tucker, who complain to him that lately they feel like he has been treating them less like friends and more like sidekicks. Just then, the bed sheet ghost from Vlad's chamber appears. Danny and this ghost do battle. The ghost's bed sheet comes off mid-battle, revealing a half-complete black skeleton. The skeleton orders Danny to "change back," but Danny blasts it away with a large ghost ray that also ends up destroying the mini-golf course. Danny quickly flies away to protect his secret identity, leaving Sam and Tucker to take the blame when The Golf Course Manager approaches them. Danny returns home while talking to his friends on the phone. Danny enters his room and is surprised to see a 12-year-old girl sitting on his bed reading his comic books. She introduces herself as Danielle, Danny's third cousin once removed. After getting her some food, Danny discovers that they share many of the same interests, including astronauts and Dumpty Humpty, but he remains suspicious of her. Danny leaves the room with her to call his parents, but Dani is not keen on the idea and runs back into Danny's room. Danny returns to his room to grab her again, but she is gone. Danny goes ghost and leaves to look for her. Just as he leaves, the Frankenstein monster ghost from Vlad's chamber attacks him. Dani shows up immediately and tells Danny she knows who he is. She strikes a pose and, to Danny's surprise, transforms into a ghost girl just like Danny. She offers to help him fight. Working together, they make short work of the Frankenstein ghost. Danny questions her afterwards, but she fakes a faint, forcing Danny to take her back home. At school the next day, Danny tries to tell Sam and Tucker about Dani, but they are not interested as they are still angry over the previous day. Dani phases into the cafeteria through the table, knocking over Sam's and Tucker's lunches. Danny drags her off to the side and once again tries to interrogate her, but their ghost senses go off as the tiny blob ghost from Vlad's chamber comes in, destroying the cafeteria. Danny and Dani chase after it, again leaving Tucker and Sam to take the blame after Mr. Lancer barges in and asks who started the mess. Danny and Dani chase the ghost across Amity Park, but they run into Vlad. The older half-ghost, more serious than ever, fights Danny. They appear to be evenly matched, but Danny is knocked unconscious by a shot from behind from Dani, and realizes was all a set-up by Dani's "daddy," Vlad. Vlad congratulates his "daughter" and they fly away, Vlad carrying Danny. While taking out the trash in detention, Sam and Tucker see Vlad and Dani flying away with Danny, and realize that Danny is in trouble and they need to save him. When Mr. Lancer asks the two why they haven't returned to the cafeteria, they quickly fake an excuse to Mr. Lancer, which infuriates him, and run to Fenton Works as Mr. Lancer notifies Jack and Maddie about what Sam and Tucker have done. They take the Specter Deflector and fly away in the Specter Speeder, using the Booo-merang to track down Danny. Danny awakens in Vlad's cabin, trapped and bound in Vlad's spectral energy neutralizer, with Dani nowhere to be seen. Vlad reveals his plan to Danny: all throughout his life, he had used his ghost powers to become rich and famous, but all he wanted was love. Because of this, he is trying to make a clone of Danny, who, once complete, is going to be his very own son, and plans to kill Danny afterwards. The other ghosts Danny encountered, including Dani, are revealed to be clones that Vlad had deemed "imperfect." Dani, revealed to be observing them invisibly from the ceiling, is horrified to hear this. The one missing piece Vlad still needs for his perfect clone is a sample of Danny's DNA taken mid-morph. Vlad sends the tiny blob ghost (which, as it turns out, greatly resembles a tiny Danny) to try and overshadow Danny to get him to transform. Danny attempts to resist, and the ensuing amount of power released is too much for the neutralizer to contain and it explodes, flinging the tiny blob ghost and Danny away. Danny flees. Dani, heartbroken, asks Vlad if she, too, is imperfect, and sees the tiny blob ghost dissolve into ectoplasm, which only makes her more afraid. Vlad lies to her, saying that he is going to use Danny's DNA to stabilize hers, as she too is currently unstable. Believing his words, she sets out to find Danny. Danny tries to warn her that Vlad won't save her and is only using her, but she refuses to believe him and knocks him out again. Danny wakes up in a containment chamber. Vlad orders Dani to overshadow Danny, but she argues against it as she is afraid the strain would destabilize her. Vlad harshly snaps at her hesitation, demanding that she follow his orders. Dani realizes that what Danny said was true, and that she was really being used the entire time. Dani releases Danny, and they both transform and knock Vlad into the chamber containing Vlad's perfect clone, destroying the chamber. Vlad watches in horror as his perfect son-to-be slowly dissolves. With his plan a failure, Vlad eyes Dani with pure rage and comes at her to get revenge on her for the loss of his "son." Danny steps in front of her and uses his Ghostly Wail, blowing away Vlad and forcing him to de-transform and destroying most of the machinery in the lab. Vlad immediately gets up and transforms again, coming in for an attack. The Ghostly Wail drained Danny of all his energy, so Dani steps in to defend him despite her still-unstable body. Luckily, she is saved when Vlad is suddenly hit in the head by the Booo-merang. The Specter Speeder, with Sam and Tucker in it, then crashes into the building, slamming into Vlad. Tucker puts the Specter Deflector on Vlad, turning him back to human. Even without powers, Dani is still able to punch him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Danny, greatly relieved to have his friends and now genuinely thankful, promises that he will never take them for granted again. At Fenton Works, Danny, Sam, and Tucker face a potentially huge punishment from the angry Fenton parents and Mr. Lancer for skipping school, wrecking the Specter Speeder, and insulting Mr. Lancer. They plan to call Sam's and Tucker's parents to tell them the news as well. Suddenly, Maddie declares that there's no need to call their parents. Mr. Lancer strangely agrees as well, and suggests to Jack that he could always just build another Specter Speeder, which Jack happily runs off to start doing. In Danny's room, his friends are impressed that he seemingly overshadowed the adults from a distance, but he says it wasn't him. Dani then reveals herself as the one behind it. She introduces herself formally to the trio, then flies off, promising they will meet again. The trio goes outside, and Danny continuously thanks Sam and Tucker and expresses his appreciation for them, which annoys them. Dani laughs and flies away, ending the episode. Series continuity *This is the last episode in which Mr. Lancer acts antagonistic. In later episodes, he acts serious and caring. *When Danny wakes up in Vlad's lab, he's in the box that Skulker trapped him in in "Bitter Reunions." Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *'First appearance:' Dani Phantom *In this episode, Danny has a blueprint of the space shuttle "Explorer Hartman" on his wall. This is a reference to series creator Butch Hartman. *This is the first and only time that AnnaSophia Robb is featured as the voice of Dani. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's next appearance, she is voiced by Krista Swan. *This episode was parodied in The Fairly OddParents under the name "Chindred Spirits." *Danny was preparing to use his ghostly wail when he was fighting his hulking clone, but the clone grabbed him by the mouth before he could. *Near the end, when Danny uses his ghostly wail to destroy the cloning lab in Vlad's Colorado mansion, there is a transparent green color between each wave. This is the 2nd and last time the ghostly wail has looked like this. The first was in "King Tuck." In every other episode, there is nothing between the waves. *Bill Gates himself makes a surprise guest cameo appearance as he is seen being overshadowed by Vlad as he buys Microsoft and renames it "Mastersoft" in a flashback. *It's revealed that Vlad got rich by committing a series of invisible burglaries and by overshadowing millionaires. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real world